Talk:Second Battle of Harvest
Dates I doupt Coles' fleet would be there by 2531, they'd be more likely to arrive around 2526. that way the 5 year campaign would make sence. Also, the dialogue in FoR said he was massing the largest fleet in history. That doesn't mean he wa spreparing, he could have been there already with a smaller fleet and calling for more ships.Forerunner 14:50, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I agree but i don't understand how its a 5 year long campaign because other battles on planets they mostly take a few days(Jericho VII)or a few weeks (Reach) Padráig 024 09:40 19 July 2008 (GMT) :I guess it was a very large Covenant fleet. I also guess that the UNSC didn't know that MAC guns were effective on all ships. Hell, the UNSC would have had time to mobilise. At that time, they were largely an urban and asymetric warfare fighting force - basically, anti-terrorist. But the tactics and equipment that work well against terrorists don't always fare too well in full-on combat, and vice-versa. And there's also numbers - did the UNSC have enough ships or personnel in 2525? And reconnaissance - the UNSC weren't going to charge blindly into the system without knowing anything about who they are fighting, the size of their presence, and their positions. Five years spent arming, spying and recruiting, for the re-invasion of one of its own colonies, preparing against a then-unknown alien civilisation, doesn't seem too long when you think about that. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 09:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I guess since Harvest had forerunner crap on it the covenant had it protected alot,Plus for the UNSC to be succesful they might have spent years just sabatauging.Sith Venator If this fleet was the largest fleet ever created why their is on 20-30 ship in it CF 0 17:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *I guess you can compare the UNSC fleet before the Human-Coventant like the Andalite's fleet from the Animorphs series where it was rare to see two domeships at one battle and even rarer to see three at a battle because the domeships were capable of fighting the Yeerk forces with just one domeship.So if you take this into account,it maybe possible that the UNSC fought battles in the Interplanetly War and the Insurration with smaller fleets.Plus,the Insurration battles seem to more land battles than the Interplanetly War,which the UNSC probley used fleets that were smaller than the ones in the Human-Covenant War but bigger than the Insurration.Plus,the Interplanetly War might have been even more land battles than space battles compare to the Human-Coventant.Plus,the UNSC Navy is spread thin.SPARTAN-177 00:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry man haven't read Animorphs in awhile.But are we gonna add The Flood to the battle?There there in Halo Wars.Sith Venator 03:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Other UNSC Ships The battle sees greater detail in Halo: Evolutions. Other ships destroyed included the UNSC Austerlitz, Maelstrom, Waterloo, among others mentioned. If anyone else who has read the book can come forth with the other ships named, we can add them to this article.Fire Eater 19:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC)